1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to software-based fault-tolerant computer systems based on the replication of objects, using semi-active or passive replication. More specifically, it relates to communication of messages to the replicas of an object and the delivery of messages reliably and in the same order to all of the replicas of the object.
2. Incorporation by Reference
The following patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference: